Discussing about the Ultimate Tournament
by ikeyrev37
Summary: Mario,Link, Sonic and Luigi discuss about the Super Smash Bros Ultimate Tournament.


Discussing About The Ultimate Tournament

Disclaimer:

Super Smash Bros belongs to Nintendo.

It was pandemonium in the Smash Mansion,for you see Master Hand was hosting the biggest tournament ever of his life.

It was the Ultimate Tournament, and with all the characters from every era of Smash joining along with 3 newcomers with one that they was not expecting, let just say the Smashers was very busy.

It fact let's go check on them shall we.

"I can't believe that everyone is coming back to this tournament said Mario as he,Link with his Breath Of The Wild design, Luigi and Sonic was walking around the mansion.

"And to think this is gonna be the biggest tournament ever" Sonic said. "Oh and Link totally dig your new look."

"Thanks Sonic Link said. "Although you should check out Zelda and Ganondorf, they look cool.

"Well I don't want to brag but Daisy is here too,along with me,Mario,Peach and Rosalina and Luma said Luigi with a smile on his face."

"Yes Luigi we get it Sonic exclaimed. "You been saying that for the last 3 times already today.

"Mario chuckled at Sonic's annoyance of Luigi bragging that Daisy was in the tournament,you know she's not the only newcomer right? Mario said to his green clad brother.

"And let's not forget she's an Echo Fighter Link said.

"Along with Lucina and Dark Pit Sonic added.

"Yeah I know Luigi said. "But does she care no.

"Well to be fair she was happy that she was in a tournament with her friend Peach Mario said.

"Also let's not forget about the Inklings Link said.

"Yeah I'm surprised that those squid kids are capable of fighting Sonic said. "I had to wash all that ink off me.

chuckles* "I remember that, you were completely covered in ink from head to toe Luigi said.

"Speaking of which last time I saw them, they was talking to Bowser Jr and the Koopalings Link said. "They were in the break room.

"You know that reminds me I saw the Ice Climbers, Pichu, and Young Link talking to Bowser,Wolf,Fox and Falco Mario said.

"Well they were catching up on old times Luigi said.

"So I overheard Master Hand talking about giving us perfect shielding Sonic said. "I have a feeling it's gonna be insane.

"Also the fact that he's making the final smashes shorter and faster Mario added. "Which is ok.

"Say Link don't you got a new final smash Sonic asked Link?

"Yep I do Link said.

"Mario I know you got your old one and so does Sonic,but what about me Luigi said wondering.

"You probably get a new one,or your old one Link said to Luigi.

"I hope I get a new one Luigi said. (A/N I was not a huge fan of Luigi's final smash in Smash 4, but if they add it back in Ultimate that's ok with me)

"You'll probably will Sonic said.

"So how about the assist trophies huh Luigi said.

"We got some old ones and some new ones Mario said. "And some new pokemon as well.

"And also every stage too Link said.

"Including the new ones like Moray Towers and Great Plateau Tower Luigi added.

"To be frank the Moray Towers stage is fun to be on Sonic said.

chuckles* Yeah along with being on Kongo Jungle again Mario said.

"So uhh we're gonna talk about the elephant in the room Link said.

"Oh yeah that elephant in the room Sonic said. One that a certain bounty hunter is enemies with.

"Ridley all of them said.

"Yeah me,Luigi,Donkey Kong and Kirby had to hold her back from unleashing all types of hell on him Mario said rubbing his arm.

"And I thought I see her angry when Captain Falcon kept hitting on her or when Ikey calls her Sammy,but oh boy when she saw Ridley she went from 0 to 100 real quick Luigi said.

Wow for real? Link and Sonic said.

Yep the Mario Bros said.

Flashback…

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Samus said as she was being held back by Mario,Luigi,Donkey Kong and Kirby while Ridley was being held back by Wolf,Inkling Boy,Ikey and Dark Pit.

"LET ME AT HER,LET ME AT HER!!! Ridley said flailing his claws at a attempt to hit Samus but accidentally hit Mario in his arm.

"Ridley control yourself Ikey said grabbing Ridley's tail.

"You too Samus Kirby said holding on to her leg.

"I'LL CONTROL MYSELF ONCE I CLAW HER TO SHREDS!! Ridley yelled.

"THE FEELINGS MUTUAL ONCE I BLAST YOU TO OBLIVION! Samus said ready to fire a charge blast from her arm cannon.

"Hey hey control her before she blast one of us! Inkling Boy said.

"What makes you think that we're trying to do Donkey Kong said grabbing Samus's arm.

"GET YOUR STINKING PAWS OFF MY ARM YOU DAMN DIRTY APE! Samus said.

"Get Samus out of here Dark Pit said. "I don't know how long me,and these guys can hold Ridley back.

"I didn't ask to be part of this Ikey said losing his grip on Ridley's tail.

"Well neither did I Kirby said keeping his grip on Samus's leg.

LET GO OF MY LEG KIRBY!!! Samus said trying to pulling apart Kirby off her leg.

End of Flashback….

"Damn! Link and Sonic said.

"Yep and I even got a claw mark on my arm. Mario said showing the mark to Sonic and Link.

"Yikes! Link said.

"Does it hurt? Sonic asked Mario.

"Well not really, heck I didn't even know I had it till Luigi noticed it. Mario said.

"Yeah it was after we separate Samus and Ridley from each other Luigi said.

"I had a feeling that they are not gonna get along. Link said.

"Considering the fact that Ridley killed her parents. Sonic said.

"Even though he said it was one time. Mario said.

"Well aside that I have a feeling that this might be the biggest tournament ever since the Smash 4 tournament. Link said.

"Who knows maybe we'll get new fighters. Sonic said.

"Or maybe more echo fighters. Mario said. "And I already know who can your echo fighter Sonic.

"Oh yeah who? Sonic asked him.

"Shadow. Mario said.

Please Sonic said. "As if.

"It makes sense Sonic. "Link said.

"Yeah it does. Luigi said.

"The day that Shadow gets invited in the tournament is the day I stop eating chili dogs Sonic said.

"Really? Mario said.

"Yep Sonic said.

"You know you won't stop eating chili dogs forever Sonic. Link said.

"I know I know but I could be serious. Sonic said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah right. Mario,Luigi and Link said.

The End.


End file.
